We Are the Monsters
by Spraypaint117
Summary: When souls awaken destiny is shattered and the pieces are used to forge a new path. Whether or not the souls will be saviors or destroyers only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Spraypaint117 here, ok this is my first fic and I hope everyone enjoys it, if enough people seem to like it then I'll continue it. **

**I don't own Naruto or Godzilla both belong to Kishimoto and Toho.**

**Well not much else to say besides the rest of the chapters will be longer than this so with that, enjoy **

**XXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was confused.

No scratch that, he was _incredibly _confused. Yesterday he had just told his three potential Genin about the real exam and he had gotten the typical reactions; shock, impotent anger, and despair, with a hint of shattered hopes and dreams. Safe to say Kakashi thought he did a good job, and he expected to see them tired, hungry, and sleepy.

When he arrived stealthily in a nearby tree he had instead he found them sitting against the three training posts in the field, Naruto in the middle with Sakura on his right and Sasuke on his left. Visibly nothing had changed about the three unless one took notice of their behavior.

For one thing Sakura wasn't sitting next to Sasuke and instead of looking like a girl who was worried whether or not she would become a Genin she sat there peacefully, a small pleasant smile on her face as she looked at nature, and a happy gleam to her blue eyes.

Wait…blue? Sakura had green eyes. Playing it off as a trick of the light he moved on to Sasuke, and immediately froze, his visible eye widened.

Like Sakura nothing had changed about Sasuke's attire, but his body was tensed and he was clenching his fists tightly and repeatedly, a frown that more bordlined a snarl sat upon his face. But what got Kakashi's attention were Sasuke's _red_ eyes. He noticed however that they weren't the red of the Sharingan but a rather startling blood red. He also noticed that every so often an eye would twitch then narrow at Sakura then narrow further at Naruto.

Moving on he did notice that Naruto had slightly changed his clothes, his jacket being open and his headband around his neck. He was lying on his back, his head resting on his arms and his legs crossed his foot moving slowly back and forth. His eyes were closed and if not for his foot it one would easily believe that he was asleep.

For some reason Naruto bothered him the most. The boy was always full of energy, most likely due to the demon he housed, and to see him so relaxed was slightly…unnerving. Still he had a test to do and he could find out about their changes afterwards, assuming they passed. Preparing to reveal himself he paused when he heard Sakura speak.

"He's late…really late…you don't think that this will be a habit do you?" she asked the two beside her.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Tch. It better not otherwise I might have to voice my…displeasure…" Sasuke's frown was replaced with a rather unnerving smile.

Kakashi frowned under his mask; he may have to knock the boy down a peg.

Sakura sighed "Must you be so violent?"

The frown was back and even deeper as he turned to Sakura "What I am and am not do is none of your concern _bug_."

"Oh don't start this high and mighty shit again; if I hear any more of it I think I'll go crazy." Groaned Naruto from his position on the ground

This time Sasuke's frown did turn into a snarl which he directed at the orange clothed boy. "Don't you dare think you could order me around you pathetic _lizard_." He hissed

"Lizard?_ Lizard_? I'll show you a lizard you ugly ass gecko!" exclaimed Naruto as he sat up and faced Sasuke.

"_Gecko_? Don't make me end you trash!"

"And don't make me stomp your face into the mud!"

"Please will you both stop it? This is really the last thing we need to do right now." Sighed Sakura as she pinched the bridge of her nose, seeming more exasperated then worried.

Deciding to step in before things could come to blows Kakashi poofed into the clearing. "Now now, good little Genin shouldn't fight." He chirped.

As the three of them turned to face him he noticed Naruto's eyes were no long the bright blue they were before but were a blazing orange. Masking his surprise and noticing that all three were focused on him he began to explain the test.

"Ok your exam is to get one of these bells from me by the noon. Whoever doesn't will be tied to one of those stumps and won't get to eat lunch and fails." He waited for the sounds of growling stomachs but heard none.

Suddenly Sakura spoke up. "But…there are only two bells."

Kakashi gave a serious look. "That's because only two of you will pass and one of you will be sent back to the academy." Again. No reaction. No outrage, no disbelief nothing. That unnerved feeling came crawling back up his spine and he shook it off as best he could and continued to speak.

"Oh and by the way if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you won't get a bell."

_That_ got a reaction He watched as Sakura blinked, face palmed and then look towards her teammates. Following her gaze he barely suppressed a shudder at the smirk on Naruto's face and the eerily amused look in his eyes. When he moved his gaze to Sasuke he failed to stop the small shudder that raced up his spine.

Everything about that…that…he couldn't bring himself to call it a grin, no words could accurately describe it, even evil just didn't fit. The closest word he could think of was…wrong. Completely inheirantly utterly _wrong_.

As the three dispursed in opposite directions far, far too calmly, Kakashi began to think that this might have been a bad idea.

He would later find out that he was right.

XXXXXXXX

As Sarutobi gazed at the assembled Jonin in front of him he noted, half amused and half annoyed, that Kakashi was late yet again. Inwardly sighing he cleared his throat and addressed the people in front of him.

"Seeing that Kakashi isn't here let us go ahead and start."

A rather unassuming man who Sarutobi couldn't remember the name of stepped forwards before calmly announcing "Team 1 failed" and stepping back to let others do the same.

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 8 passed." Spoke Kurenai.

"Anything of interest to add?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hyuuga Hinata seems to have some self confidence issues and Aburame Shino seems to be a natural leader but other than that no Hokage-sama." Stated Kurenai before stepping back.

The old Hokage nodded before speaking "As team 9 is still in circulation from last year we shall skip to team 10."

Hearing this Asuma; Sarutobi's son stepped forward "Team 10 passed. Yamanaka Ino seems to be a bit bossy and needs to train more but the talent is there. Nara Shikamaru is lazy but the kids definitely smart, maybe more so than the normal Nara." He finished before calmly stepping back.

Sarutobi nodded and opened his mouth to speak when his office door slammed open, causing every ninja to turn and tense only for their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop as they looked at Kakashi as he walked, or rather limped in.

His clothes were torn to an unrecognizable mess and he was cover in burns and scratches. His hair instead of being straight up stuck out in every direction, and a small part of it seemed to be on fire. He limped forward with a haunted look in his eye to his place in line before falling flat on his face.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as they stared at Kakashi, who didn't move. Eventually Asuma slowly walked over and nudged him with his foot prompting a groan from the fallen Jonin.

"…Uhhhh…Kakashi?"

Kakashi spoke but couldn't be understood due to being face first on the floor. Gently and slowly Asuma lifted the battered man's head up so he could speak.

"I said team 7 passed."

Once again everyone was stunned and the shock made Asuma drop Kakashi's head which promptly returned to the floor with a loud thud and caused the grown man to whimper.

The sound of Kakashi's head reuniting with the floor snapped Sarutobi out of his shock. Turning to his men he said "Your all dismissed, and someone tell my secretary to fetch my personal medic." Eying Kakashi lying in a pool of his own drool he added "quickly."

XXXXXXXX

When his medic arrived Kakashi was coherent enough to sit up as the medic examined him.

As she looked him over she couldn't help but exclaim "What the hell happened to you Kakashi? You look like you played chicken with a lightning bolt."

This brought another whimper from the man as his eye began to water. Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow.

"Kakashi...are you…crying?"

"No" he groaned out a little too quickly "My eye just hurts." He finished lamely as he rubbed his eye lightly.

"No it doesn't." chimed in the medic as she continued to heal him.

"Tell me just what the hell happened Kakashi." Ordered Sarutobi.

Becoming serious Kakashi began to report. "I had just begun the test and the Genin, who were acting quite odd, left in opposite directions. I decided to test Haruno Sakura first due to…circumstances…"

_(Flashback)_

_Kakashi speed through the trees looking for Sakura, no way was he going after Naruto first and no way in _hell _was he going near Sasuke till absolutely necessary. He quickly caught up to her and hid in a nearby tree._

'Hmmmm…maybe I'll start with an easy genjutsu.' _He quickly performed it and watched to see what would happen._

_Immediately Sakura stiffened and turned her head to the left. Her eyes widened then narrowed and Kakashi wondered what she was seeing. He found himself surprised when she pulsed her Chakra and dispelled the technique._

"_I know your there Kakashi-san so just go ahead and come out." She called out, strangely calm considering the situation. Deciding to humor her Kakashi jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her._

"_Well I'm Impressed, I didn't think you would break that genjutsu so easily, but shouldn't you be calling me sensei?" He questioned in a light tone._

_Sakura gave an amused smile and replied "Technically I'm not a Genin yet so you aren't my teacher."_

_He chuckled. "True, true." Then his stance became a little more tense as he said"But what makes you think that you'll be one at all?"_

_Sakura giggled lightly and her smile grew. "I think that I might know something that you don't."_

"_Oh? And what's that?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know."_

_Deciding to end the banter Kakashi dashed forwards, intending to test her taijutsu, which from the reports, should be her worst skill._

_Coming in with a punch to the face at speeds a fresh new Genin should have trouble tracking let alone matching. His eye widened slightly as she tilted her head to the side and dodged it. Not missing a beat the masked nin spun and used the momentum for a kick to her side. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull when she caught it almost casually. He didn't use his full strength sure, but the blow should have at least staggered her, if not knocked her over._

"_My, my, is that all Kakashi-san?" she quipped, eyes alight with amusement. "Well then I suppose that it's my turn."_

_She quickly yanked the off balanced man forward and delivered a lightning quick blow to the stomach that the man barely blocked with his hand, wincing at the force that sent him flying back._

_He quickly righted himself and slide across the ground to slow himself down, only to find Sakura driving her knee into his gut, the power behind it knocking him up into the air before she grabbed him, spun and threw him towards a tree ,thinking fast Kakashi made a Kage bushin which pushed him out of the way before slamming into the tree and dispelling._

"_Ninjutsu? In a taijutsu match? For shame Kakashi-san I expected better from you." Sakura tsk'ed with a pout. She then raised her hand palm first towards him "But…" Kakashi's visible eye widened as the hand started to glow with a rainbow of colors. "If you get to use your tricks…" she said as a beam blasted from her hand and rammed into Kakashi throwing him back about ten feet. He quickly bounced to his feet and examined where she hit him, seeing a large scorch mark on his vest and winced at the pain, before hearing a bell like noise to see Sakura with both hands glowing and another smile on her face though this one seemed far less pleasant._

"_Then I get to use mine."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_After about thirty minutes of a game he called Run-like-a-little-bitch-and-avoid-the-stinging-laser-beams-of-pain, Kakashi finally managed to lose Sakura and send her running after a Kage bushin, he then high tailed it to a nearby clearing to catch his breath. After a few minutes he had gotten his second wind and began to think of a plan when he heard mocking clapping from behind him. Quickly spinning around, he suppressed a groan at who he found._

_There was Sasuke still smirking quite arrogantly at him. "Does becoming a ninja give one the ability to run away like a scared child?" he sneered "If so then you must be a mighty warrior Kakashi-_sensei._" Sasuke taunted his sneer turning into a savage smile._

_Kakashi's eye narrowed, Sasuke's arrogant demeanor irritating him "Why don't you find out for yourself?" he said taking a stance._

_The sneer was back "oh? You want to fight?" he mocked "Very well worm, fight…" Sasuke blurred into his vision the sneer replaced by a manic grin, and Sasuke's hand covered in golden lightning. "AND DIE!"_

_Kakashi barely managed to dodge Sasuke's hand though it grazed his cheek, cutting his mask and giving him a slight shock. Jumping back to put some distance between them, a startled Kakashi asked "How do you know that jutsu? How do you know the Chidori?"_

_Sasuke paused and looked at his hand, which was still incased by lightning, to Kakashi. " Hmm? So you have a technique like this as well? And you named it how…quaint." Sasuke smirked and cancelled the lightning before crossing his arms " You're rather pathetic Kakashi, I doubt that you could even hurt me." He spread his arms out to his side "Though you're quite welcome to try."_

_Hoping that this was the boys arrogance speaking he blurred behind him and, remembering Sakura struck much harder than he normally would have at the back of Sasuke's head. There was a loud crack as Kakashi leapt away holding his hand._

'What the hell?' _he thought_ 'A blow like that to the back of the head should have done something but he didn't even flinch!'

"_That's it? That's all you can do? You disappoint me Kakashi…" Sasuke turned towards him a blank look on his face. "Ah well, back to the slaughter!" he cried as he lunged at Kakashi manic grin in place_

_They fought hand to hand for a few minutes, though it felt far longer to Kakashi, before Sasuke grabbed his arm._

_There was a sudden pain and Kakashi had to bite back a scream. The blue clad boy released him and he jumped back and took a minute to examine his arm. Part of the sleeve was gone and he could see beads of blood on his arm where Sasuke grabbed him. Oddly enough they looked like…bite marks?_

"_I must admit Kakashi for maggot that's completely pathetic you're not that bad. That last blow almost tickled." Mocked Sasuke._

_Sasuke's attitude getting to him Kakashi bit back with a "Thanks, you're not half bad either…for a _gecko_."_

_Sasuke's sneer did a 180 and turned into a bloodthirsty snarl. Lightning began arcing off his body and his blood red eyes glowed with his rage._

_And then Kakashi thought that taunting him may have been a bad idea._

"_Y-you…how dare you…how _dare_ you…" Sasuke bowed his head for a moment before it snapped back up showing his rage as he roared " HOW DARE YOU, YOU FLITHLY HAIRLESS MONKEY!" He threw out a hand and on instinct Kakashi rolled to the side and avoided the bolt of lightning Sasuke fired. He immediately kept moving everywhere he could as fast as he could, because Sasuke wasn't firing one at a time, no it was several at a time all the while he was roaring in fury._

"_STAND STILL YOU INFERNAL PRIMATE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNEEL BEFORE MY FEET! SO INSTEAD DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE AND ROT UNTIL ALL YOU KNOW IS TURNED TO ASH!"_

_Eventually the barrage stopped and Sasuke panted, not out of exhaustion but from expending his rage. As the dust from his rampage cleared his eyes searched for Kakashi but found only a hole in the ground. Walking up to it and looking down it he snarled before raising his head towards the sky and shouting_

"_I KNOW YOU HEAR ME MAGGOT! I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOUR SUFFERING SHALL BE LEGENDARY! NO ONE AND NO THING SHALL SHELTER YOU FROM MY WRATH!"_

_Snarling once more he dashed off, determined to find his prey leaving a relived copy nin, who was once more hiding in a tree, to breathe a sigh of relief._

_XXXXXXXX_

'Ok what the hell, no wait, what the hell doesn't even cut it anymore. What the _fuck _is going on with these Genin?' _Kakashi thought while once more catching his breath, vaguely he noticed he was at the starting point of the test, by a stream._ ' Sakura was supposed to be the weakest and particularly bad at taijutsu. Instead her blows feel like getting hit by a sledgehammer and she shoots lasers from her hands. What the _Fuck?_ And then Sasuke…'

_he shuddered_ 'I heard the boy was a bit full of himself but that's just ridicules! And his speed and strength…not to mention his durability. And where did the lightning come from? I thought that he'd be a fire user like the rest of the Uchiha were but barring that fact that wasn't chakra based lightning but real _lightning_. The _fuck?_ And…and…and…is my shadow getting bigger?'

_He stared for a second at what seemed to be his growing shadow before his instincts screamed for him to dodge. He rolled forwards and turned just as something crashed down where he once stood creating a large cloud of smoke from the impact. Kakashi took a ready stance as he waited for the dust cloud to clear._

_Once it did it revealed the object to be Naruto whose hand was now elbow deep in a fist size crater._

_Looking up at Kakashi Naruto gave a rather unpleasant grin before ripping his arm forwards and out with a roar._

_Kakashi's eye widened so much he was afraid it would fall out, for when Naruto ripped his arm out he not only tore out a large part of the ground in front of him but there was a shockwave from the sheer _force _of the motion. As he got to his feet Naruto was already in front of him fist reared back for a punch._

_Wishing to live a little longer he quickly substituted with a nearby log to get some distance. Naruto was about to lunge again until Kakashi called for him to wait._

"_What?" Naruto asked, annoyed._

"_Please" begged Kakashi "please tell me that super strength is your only thing."_

"_what do you mean thing?"_

"_well Sakura has lasers and Sasuke has" Kakashi shuddered "lightning so please, please tell me that your thing is just strength."_

_Naruto snorted " Hardly, but if you want to know so bad…" he held out his right hand which began to glow an ominous blue "Then I'll show you." _

_And with that his hand was encased in a large almost blue energy, and Kakashi knew immediately that it was bad news. It didn't act like any kind of fire he knew, but was hot enough that he could feel it from where he was a few feet away._

"_A word of advice Kakashi" said Naruto as he leaned forwards arm stretched out behind him. "Although this is as weak as I can make it if I hit you directly with it…you're as good as dead." And with that he dashed forwards at frightening speeds._

_Kakashi swore and retreated as fast as he could till he got where the edge of the trees started and when Naruto was too close to stop he jumped up and stuck to the side of the tree. Naruto's hand made contact with the tree…and kept going. It didn't even slow down and with a loud hiss the tree began to fall._

_Kakashi quickly jumped off and quickly noted that not only was the tree he was on destroyed, but several trees behind it had been completely uprooted without being touched. _

_Kakashi felt like he could cry. _'Oh great he's a mini Tsunade.'

"_Where are you looking…Kaka-baka?" Eye wide at the sudden voice behind him Kakashi tried to leap away but felt someone grab his ankle. The next few minutes were filled with him being slammed into the ground repeatedly, most likely by Naruto, before he was tossed away and he landed in front of someone._

"_Coming to me? My, my Kakashi-san such a gentleman."_

_Kakashi barely suppressed a groan, that was Sakura. Shakily backing away from the girl, whose hands were glowing again, when he heard another voice, one that caused him to almost let out a terrified whine._

"_I told you I'd find you worm." Sasuke sneered "I hope you've made peace with whatever impotent gods that you worship for you death shall be a long and painful one." He finished with a rather disturbing amount of glee._

_Wearily Kakashi realized that he was surrounded by an evil, evil child on each side._ 'Oh well, I've had a good run.' _He thought tiredly _'To bad I didn't see my dream come true…I wonder If there's an Icha Icha movie in the afterlife…'

_Just then a large shrill noise pierced the air. Kakashi blinked that sounded almost like a…alarm…_

_He started to laugh in a rather unhinged fashion "You failed…you failed…" his laughter became even more unhinged "You failed hahahahaha! You didn't get a bell so you don't pass! Hahahahahahaha!" He cried. It was over, they failed and he wouldn't have to teach them or even see them ever again. Oh how everything suddenly seemed so bright and happy he felt like he could just-_

"_Oh! You mean these ones Kakashi-san?"_

_-curl up into a ball and die. Sadly he looked at Sakura to find that indeed she had the bells. "When did you gets those?" he asked weakly_

"_Oh back when we fought, I grabbed them after I hit you with my knee." She smiled._

_Kakashi twitched. So most of this was for nothing? Thinking quickly he realized that if she didn't give the bells to her teammates then there was still a chance-_

"_Here you go you two, I don't mind going back to the academy it'd give me time to refine what I learned."_

"_Nah" snorted Naruto "Keep it, another year at the academy means another year of doing nothing but relaxing."_

"_Keep it bug. The academy is nothing but a joke, I could pass in an instant if I wished, besides I don't do charity." Sasuke said._

_-Damnit. Damnit to the darkest coldest pits of hell for all eternity. Kakashi hung his head "You passed." he said in a defeated tone "Meet me here tomorrow at six."_

_The three Genin blinked before Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned, and Sakura smiled. Sakura then grabbed both boys' arms and began to drag them away._

"_Now" She began "now we go shopping."_

"_Bleh…do we have to?"_

"_You have three seconds to unhand me woman before I take your arm."_

"_Yes we have to and just for that your paying oh _mighty _Sasuke."_

_Growling Sasuke spat back with a "fine but let me do something first." He quickly walked back to the dazed Kakashi and drove his foot into the traumatized mans crotch. Kakashi yelped and fell to the ground holding his precious tool pouch._

"_I will forgive your transgression this time meat sack, but be warned next time I may not be so…understanding…"_

_Kakashi groaned out a barely intelligible thank you before Sasuke left with his teammates. As he lay there alone in the training field one thought came to mind._

'I'm going to _kill_ whoever wrote those reports.'

_(flashback end) _

"So in conclusion; Sakura is evil, don't let her fool you, Naruto is evil, quite vicious as well, and Sasuke is the devil given human form and is here to bring upon the end of days." Finished Kakashi as he nodded his head sagely.

"Right…" Started Sarutobi as he warily eyed the now healed Jonin. "Why don't you bring them to my office tomorrow morning so we can sort this all out?"

"Wait…Hokage-sama you don't mean that I still have to teach them right? Right Hokage-sama? _Right?_" asked Kakashi, his voice slowly descending into a panicked tone.

"Yes Kakashi" Sarutobi groaned "You still have to teach them."

Very quietly Kakashi started to whimper and a single tear rolled down his face. Sighing Sarutobi got up a led the man to the door before telling him to get some sleep and telling his secretary to make sure Kakashi got home.

Sarutobi sat back down and began to do paperwork. Surely Kakashi was exaggerating, team 7 couldn't be that bad…right?

XXXXXXXX

_(The Next Morning)_

Sarutobi heard a knock on his door looking up he saw his secretary poke her head in and tell him team 7 was here to see him, after telling her to let them in a rather stressed Kakashi lead in his genin into the room. Sarutobi blinked once at team 7 due to the fact they apparently had a change of wardrobe.

Sakura Had her hair up in a short spiky bun Sarutobi found similar to Anko's style. She was wearing the upper part of a white kimono like garment and had black pants with and rainbow like pattern running down the sides. Finally her headband was around her neck.

Naruto still had his headband around his neck but now wore a black jacket with a white line running down the back and black pants. He also added a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Sarutobi also noticed that the jacket was open and he wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his chest and stomach.

Sasuke was the only one who still had this headband on his head; however he also had the strangest outfit. He wore a rather fancy looking golden button up shirt and equally fancy looking black pants. He'd even replaced his sandals with a black fancier looking type.

"You wanted to see us old man?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes but before we get to that care to explain this." He held up a piece of paper.

"Well you see that's a piece of paper" said Sasuke condescendingly "It comes from this thing called trees and trees are-"

"That isn't what I mean and you know it, also I would remember who you are speaking to." Warned the elderly Hokage while everyone else in the room minus Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke with open shock.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but stopped and looked sideways at Naruto. Sarutobi couldn't see what expression Naruto made but whatever it was cowed the Uchiha into shutting his mouth and crossing his arms.

"Fine" Sasuke sneered "I'll be a good boy." He then bowed and proceeded to stand with his team quietly.

After a minute Sarutobi cleared his throat "As I was saying this is a report that apparently Sasuke threw a shop keep threw a wall."

"Actually Hokage-sama I can explain that." Sakura spoke up "You see we were going to go shopping to celebrate us passing but when we got to the store the clerk started ranting about demons and wouldn't let Naruto in. When I tried to convince him to let us in he called us demon lovers and spit on Sasuke." She winced. "He then flew into a blind rage threw the clerk through the wall and threatened to do it again unless we were given free clothes." She finished with a chirp.

Sarutobi sweatdroped "Well considering that it was assault I suppose I can let it slide this time, just don't let it happen again understood?" after getting two nods and a snort he continued. "Now let's get to the reason you were called here. Kakashi here has some concerns about some skills you seem to possess which are quite strange, and I'm intrigued as well, care to tell us where you learned them?"

The three genin looked at each other before looking back at him and saying together "We don't know."

After Sarutobi, Kakashi, and the Anbu hidden in the room got up from their face plant Sarutobi asked "What do you mean 'we don't know'"

"Exactly that old man; we have no idea."

Sakura stepped forward "To be more precise Hokage-sama it was right after we met Kakashi-sensei. We just all the sudden knew like we'd done it all our lives. "

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi who subtlety shrugged turning back to the three he said "I see…well what about some of the nicknames Kakashi heard you call each other, Sasuke and Naruto, you to in particular seemed to have some strong reactions to the words lizard and gecko."

The two mentioned genin both twitched at the words before Naruto explained "Well would _you_ like to be called a lizard? It's downright demeaning!"

Sasuke grinned evilly "But it fits one as pathetic as you are so well _lizard_."

"Hey! Don't make me shove my foot up your ass ya gecko!"

"Oh really? I take it back your no lizard you're a _salamander_!"

"Oh I know that didn't just come from a goddamn _Skink_!"

"A skink? How dare you, you insolent little-!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sarutobi "Your both shinobi so act like one!" This caused the two to settle down "I believe that is enough for one day, report tomorrow to your designated meeting spot, dismissed."

After the three genin left the room Kakashi said "Their hiding something."

"Indeed they are." Sarutobi mused while pulling out his pipe to smoke. After lighting it he narrowed his eyes and said "Kakashi…I have a mission for you…"

XXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were walking down the street away from the tower, on a less used road.

They walked in silence till Naruto spoke up "So…think they bought it?"

Sakura hummed in thought "I'm not sure, that 'I don't know excuse was pretty weak but it wasn't like they'd of believed us if we told them the truth anyway."

Sasuke snorted "You think to highly of the flesh sacks bug, they most likely bought it because their feeble brains don't think we're smart enough to trick them."

Naruto shook his head "Well whatever they believe I've got a feeling that things are going to get real interesting soon."

And with that the three split ways each heading home wondering what tomorrow might bring.

XXXXXXXX

**So how was it? Let me know in a review weather just 'good story' or constructive criticism I want to hear it, also pop quiz! List in your review what kaiju you think team 7 is. It should be pretty easy but I want you to anyway**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. This chapter has been fighting me the whole way and I'm still not particularly happy with it. Just so you know my update schedule will be spastic at best.**

**There's less humor in this one than the last one but I tried to fit some in there as much as I could. **

**On a side note I have finally named Naruto's radioactive-glowy-hand thingy. It is now dubbed the Heat Cutter!**

**Well not much more to say other than read and enjoy. **

XXXXXXXX

It was an average day in Konoha; the birds were singing, the sun was shining...

And one Sasuke Uchiha was covered in fear piss.

And not just any fear piss, but the fear piss of Tora the cat who was, at the moment running away in bowel emptying terror from the aforementioned Uchiha like a demon was after it.

That wasn't very far off from the truth.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FEEBLE FLESH PUPPET! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME EVISERATE YOUR SOUL!" roared the black haired boy as he took off after Tora, stray bolts of lightning arcing off his body and hit nearby trees, reducing them to ash.

Sasuke's team, who were thankfully out of range of the lightning bolts, had mixed reactions; Naruto was rolling around on the ground laughing so hard tears ran down his face, Sakura just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, and Kakashi just kinda twitched a bit at when Sasuke started making lightning.

Speaking of Kakashi, if you had asked him a week ago if his team could get any stranger he would have laughed insanely, curled into a little ball and cried uncontrollably and said that he hoped to god not.

However, much to his distress his team had gotten weirder. It all started when he arrived at his team's training field one day. He had landed in a tree and overheard two of his genin, Sakura and Sasuke talking. Looking around he couldn't see Naruto anywhere so he assumed that he was late. Listening in he began to hear what the two were saying.

_(Flashback)_

"_Listen, Sasuke" began Sakura "Why must you be so hostile towards us did you forget that you and I were once allies?"_

_Sasuke sighed "I'll say this once and only once so listen well bug…the fact we were allies once is the only reason you still breathe. Not to mention we've been enemies far more times than we have been allies."_

_Sakura seemed taken slightly aback by his response. "Then how about we start fresh" she said with conviction in her voice. "We ignore our pasts and try to move on." She then held out her hand towards Sasuke a small warm smile on her face._

_Sasuke stared at the hand with narrowed eyes and a grimace. "I'll…consider…it bug." he said dryly before turning away._

_Apparently satisfied with that answer, Sakura let the matter drop just as Naruto arrived._

_Kakashi pondered on what they were talking about but couldn't understand it, he thought Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, since when would they have been enemies? Deciding to leave it be for now he revealed himself to his students. He had learned lest he wanted to face three dangerous miffed genin that it was best to show up somewhat on time._

_A few days later he caught another strange conversation, this time between Naruto and Sakura._

"_I really miss him sometimes ya know?" said Naruto " I mean I get that I wasn't always the best role model but Damnit he was flesh and blood."_

_Putting a hand on his shoulder the white clad girl then said " I understand. Like you said he was flesh and blood and you know that he loved you. Even if your other family relations were less than stellar, this I know for sure."_

_There was a slight pause and then Naruto chuckled "You always did know what to say, I'll give you that." His chuckling then turned into to full blown laughter which Sakura quickly joined in on before they fell into a comfortable silence. They sat down and leaned on each other and stayed like that until Sasuke showed up._

_Kakashi was just about ready to tear his hair out. He thought that Sakura disliked Naruto but here they were practically snuggling! And this talk about family, did that mean that Naruto figured out who his parents were? And other family members, there shouldn't be any other family members! Sighing Kakashi resolved to talk to the Hokage about this later, before jumping down and joining his students._

_(End Flashback)_

Talking to Sarutobi had gave him nothing; for the old Kage didn't have any more of an idea then Kakashi did and could only offer the advice of keep watching them.

Snapping out of his reverie he noticed an extremely pissed Sasuke coming their way with a nearly catatonic Tora in his arms.

"Here's the damn fleabag" spat Sasuke as he dropped the traumatized cat on the ground. He cut his eyes at Naruto who was trying to get his laughter under control "Shut up before I make you shut up lizard."

"Yeah like I'm so scared of someone covered in cat piss." And with that Naruto lost it again and once more fell to the floor laughing.

Sasuke growled and dived at Naruto causing them to tussle on the ground. Kakashi sweatdroped, and Sakura facepalmed at the site before them.

After a few minutes Sakura had finally had enough. "Alright alright! Break in up you two!" she said splitting them apart. Turning to Sasuke she declared "You! Go and get cleaned up and meet us at Hokage tower. And Naruto! Stop laughing at Sasuke and pick up the cat."

After getting the two disgruntled boy to listen, the team went there separate ways; Sasuke to his home and the rest of the team to the tower.

Little did they know the events about to unfold once they got there.

XXXXXXXX

After the team had reunited they entered the mission room, with the thankfully still comatose cat in hand.

"Team 7 reporting" said Kakashi tiredly "Mission: capture Tora the cat, successful."

"Oh my lovely Tora! Mommy missed you so much!" declared a rather large woman who scooped up the cat from Naruto's arms. As soon as she did however, Tora suddenly sprung back into motion meowing and flailing wildly before leaping out of the woman's arms and out the door.

The room became filled with an awkward silence. Sarutobi coughed and spoke up. "Team 7 your new mission is to capture Tora the cat…again…"

The entirety of team 7 twitched before Naruto spoke "Hey old man...do you think we could have a different mission?"

"Well I suppose so…let's see there is helping prepare for an Akimichi birthday party, how does that sound?"

"Okay let me rephrase that" began Naruto "Do you have any jobs we can do that don't suck? Like a C-rank or something?"

"Naruto! You're not ready for a C-rank yet!" shouted Iruka Umino.

"Calm down Iruka." Said the Hokage "Kakashi what do you think? Are they ready for a C-rank?"

After having a momentary mental relapse from the training exercise Kakashi shakily nodded his head.

"Very well then, send Tazuna in."

The door opened and an old man dressed in a plain brown sleeveless shirt and brown pants carrying a sake bottle came in.

"This is who I've got to protect me? A slip of a girl, a midget, and a prissy boy? I'm a super bridge builder; I want ninjas not brats playing ninja!"

Suddenly the sake bottle in his hand shattered from a lightning bolt striking it.

Sasuke stood with his hand outstretched and sneered "It would be in your best interest to not insult me maggot."

Tazuna shivered and nodded as Sasuke grinned and lowered his arm.

"Now now Sasuke killing the client is bad." Said Sakura cheekily.

Sarutobi coughed gaining everyone's attention. " Your mission is to protect Tazuna here while he on his way back to the land of waves and while he finishes the bridge he's building. Any questions?"

Team 7 looked at each other before saying in unison "When do we start?"

XXXXXXXX

After gathering supplies for the trip team 7 was on their way out of the village. They stayed mostly silent while walking; Sakura and Naruto in the front Tazuna in the middle and Sasuke and Kakashi in the back.

The trip was going relatively well until Kakashi and his genin noticed two puddles in the middle of the road. This caught their attention because it hadn't rained in a few days.

As they walked by the puddle two cloaked shinobi rose from them. They wore masks and had a large chain connecting them by the wrist.

They dashed forward and wrapped their chain around Kakashi and pulled ripping him to pieces.

"That's one down" said one of them "And four to-!"

But before the masked man could finish the three genin were on them. Sakura roundhouse kicked one in the head as Sasuke elbowed one in the side driving them together. Naruto blurred behind them and smashed their heads together knocking them out.

The team then quickly looked to the remains of their sensei only to find a shredded log in place of a body.

"Good work team" said Kakashi as he stepped out from behind some nearby trees. He turned to Tazuna and said " You have some explaining to do."

Tazuna gulped and began to explain that a man named Gato had driven his village into poverty and rule his country with an iron fist. He went on to say that the only hope that his village had left was the bridge they were building, but Gato wanted Tazuna dead so Tazuna went to find protection from the closest ninja village. However due to their poverty they couldn't afford a high rank mission so he was forced to lie.

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh "I'm sorry but we'll have to go back to the village. This mission is at least a B-rank and my teams not ready for this." As much as his team terrified and drove him insane he didn't want them dead.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura stepped forwards with determination in her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei…lets continue the mission, I want to help them."

"I agree." said Naruto

Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke and stared at him. He sighed "Fine, fine we'll help the peasants." Getting a smile from his two teammates.

The three then turned to Kakashi waiting for him to say something. Kakashi sighed and said "well I guess I'm outvoted; we'll continue the mission. But first let's tie up those two over…there."

As he was talking Kakashi had turned around towards the two who attacked them, the demon brothers, however he saw that they were gone.

There was an awkward pause and team 7 could only say one thing.

"…Fuck…"

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a hidden hideout the demon brothers were kneeling before a figure sitting on a couch. He had short cropped hair, wore no shirt, and had bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face. He also had a huge sword held in one hand

"So" the man spoke in a deep voice "You're telling me you were taken down by a couple of brats? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you both right now." The man then released a large amount of killing intent on the two.

One of the demon brothers shuddered and shakily spoke "W-we're sorry Zabuza-sama but Sharingan Kakashi was there as well."

Zabuza quirked a hairless eyebrow "Sharingan Kakashi eh?" he chuckled "Sounds like this could be entertaining."

XXXXXXXX

Team 7 and Tazuna had made it to shore and found a small boat there waiting for them, they quickly pilled on all except Naruto.

Kakashi paused "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"No Kaka-baka I'm fine." He replied as he began doing some stretches.

Kakashi sweatdroped "uh…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Ok why are you stretching?"

Naruto finished stretching and began to wade into the water. "So I don't cramp when I swim."

Kakashi's sweatdrop grew bigger "But…we have a boat."

Sakura sighed "Just drop it Kakashi-sensei, Naruto just likes the water, don't worry he'll keep up."

Deciding to listen to the sanest of his students Kakashi let the matter be.

The boat ride was uneventful, every now and then Kakashi would subtlety check to see that Naruto was still with them. Amazingly he was, not only that but most of his swimming was done under water as the boy had only surfaced once or twice.

Eventually after passing an admittedly impressive bridge, they came ashore and continued on their way. After walking a fair distance into a clearing they heard a rustle in the bushes. Sakura and Sasuke fired an energy beam and a lightning bolt respectively at it blowing it to pieces. After the smoke cleared all that was left was a terrified white rabbit. Sakura squealed and began cooing of over it while Sasuke muttered something about how he hates missing his target.

As this was happening Kakashi noticed something strange. _'That rabbit…it has white fur but it's the middle of summer. That means…!' _suddenly he heard something flying through the air towards them.

"Everybody down now!" he shouted as he pulled Tazuna to the ground just in time to dodge the massive blade that flew right where their heads were. The blade arced upwards and embedded itself in a tree as a figure appeared on top of it.

"Ah Sharingan Kakashi…it's an honor." Said the figure.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kakashi in confusion. _'The Sharingan? How the hell does he have it?'_

Kakashi's eye narrowed "Zabuza Momochi…why are you here?"

Zabuza gave a sinister laugh " Straight to the point I see, very well I'll make this simple; Give me the bridge builder and you all live."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." said Kakashi as he pulled up his headband and opened his other eye revealing the red of the Sharingan.

"So I get a chance to see the legendary Sharingan in action eh? How lucky of me." Sneered Zabuza.

"Sharing-what?" asked Naruto confused.

"It's my bloodline" stated Sasuke as he stared at Kakashi. "Which begs the question of how the maggot got it, a question which I expect answered when this is over."

"Enough talk." said Zabuza jumping down from the tree, forming hand seals as he did. He finished them just as he landed and a large cloud of mist settled over the area and Zabuza disappeared

"Eight points…" Zabuza said, his voice echoing all around as he released a suffocating amount of killer intent. "Which should I choose…"

Kakashi quickly checked on his team, pleased to find that they had taken defensive positions around Tazuna and that none of them seemed to be affected by the killing intent. With that taken care of Kakashi used some of his Chakra to clear a bit of the mist and focused on finding Zabuza.

His eyes widened in shock when he figured out where he was going to strike and turned around to warn his team only to find that Zabuza was already there and that all three genin had their hands covered in their respective energy plunged into his stomach, much to Kakashi's relief.

However his relief was short lived as Zabuza exploded into water and another Zabuza appeared behind him, blade held to his throat.

"Those are some impressive brats you've got there Kakashi" said Zabuza.

"Thanks but you should really be focusing on me you know." Kakashi said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm the one who's going to kill you." And with that Kakashi turned into water revealing himself to be a water clone.

Zabuza's eyes widened and the next thing he knew there was a kunai at his throat.

"It's game over." Spoke Kakashi.

Suddenly Zabuza started to laugh. "You'd think that wouldn't you?"

Suddenly a water clone appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi spun around and destroyed it only to receive a kick from Zabuza which was strong enough to propel him into a nearby lake.

As Kakashi surfaced he noticed something strange. _'This water…it's way too heavy…wait! Shit!'_ He thought as Zabuza blurred right next to him and after a few quick hand signs trapped Kakashi in a water prison.

"Now that your taken care of its time to take care of the brats." As Zabuza said this he formed a water clone.

"Take Tazuna and run!" shouted Kakashi. "You're no match for him!"

Naruto stepped forward cracking his knuckles "Sorry no can do Kaka-baka, you may be an idiot but I don't leave comrades behind." Turning to look at his teammates he said "Sakura support, Sasuke handle the clone."

Sasuke stepped forward next to him grinning insanely " No one said you could give me orders lizard but fine, I'll play along."

Sakura stood on Naruto's other side and quipped "It's nice to see you two getting along."

The boys snorted and said together "It won't last."

"Alright" Naruto grinned savagely "lets go!" and the three of them dashed forwards towards the clone.

Sakura fired a laser at the clone blasting its blade out of its hand just as Sasuke reached it. Sasuke began raining blows on it before cutting it in half with a lightning covered hand.

Meanwhile Naruto sped towards the edge of the lake before taking a mighty leap and landing on Zabuza, forcing both of them underwater and forcing Zabuza to release the water prison.

Once underwater the two began to fight. Naruto sped through the water like he was born in it and Zabuza could barely keep up with him.

'_Just what the hell is this kid?' _thought Zabuza as he tried to make hand seals only for Naruto to tackle him forcing them to the bottom of the lake. There Naruto began to rain punches down on Zabuza's face until he was forced off.

Using chakra Zabuza tried to get back to the top only to barely avoid getting bisected by Naruto's glowing blue hand. Zabuza noticed that the water was getting unbearablely hot near the hand, the water seeming to boil around it.

Making it back to the surface he jumped and stood on the water like it was solid ground only to use his blade to block a blow from Kakashi. As they traded blows back and forth he almost managed to get a fatal blow only for a rainbow colored laser to strike him and force him back.

Looking in the direction that the lasers came from he saw several more coming his way and dodged before having to block a stab from Kakashi from behind. As he did so he noticed that something grabbed his feet, taking a second to look down he saw Naruto with his hands around his legs before he pulled him down to get a knee to the face from Kakashi.

As Naruto and Zabuza Grappled Sasuke called out "Kakashi strong water jutsu now!"

Trusting his student Kakashi jumped back and formed a water dragon which he sent straight at Zabuza. Immediately after he made the dragon Sasuke shot several lightning bolts into it turning it into an electric death trap.

Naruto seeing this coming let go of Zabuza and sunk back under the water just in time for the dragon to slam into Zabuza.

Zabuza screamed in pain slammed into him carrying off the lake and into a tree. He shakily tried to stand only to have multiple shuriken and kunai stab themselves into his body.

"It's over Zabuza you lose." Stated Kakashi as he walked towards Zabuza kunai in hand.

"J-just what the hell are those brats?" Zabuza said shakily.

"Simple" Kakashi eye smiled as he raised his kunai "Their monsters"

Just as he was about to swing the kunai down however two senbon came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. Suddenly an unknown shinobi appeared, he was wearing a mask and a battle kimono, and had his hair in a bun.

"Thank you for dealing with him for me." The masked ninja said "I've been tracking him for quite some time now." And with that the ninja blurred away before they could say anything.

"That was a hunter Nin. Most likely from the hidden mist." Kakashi said answering the unasked question. He sighed and covered up his Sharingan once more before turning around.

He saw his team give him the evil eye.

"What?"

"Did you really have to call us monsters?" Sakura deadpanned.

Kakashi just laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, before he fell flat on his face and passed out.

Team 7 just sweatdroped.

"So…who's gonna carry him?" asked Naruto. The three genin looked at each other before turning to look at Tazuna who was staring dumbly at the three.

"…What?"

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi groaned he was floating in and out of consciousness. He began to hear voices.

"How do you suppose we wake him up?"

"I say we burn his Icha Icha."

Kakashi's eye snapped open and he screamed "OH PLEASE GOD NO!" only to realize that there was ,thankfully, no book burning going on. However there were three highly amused genin nearby.

Kakashi groaned. "I hate you all."

"Aw we love you too sensei." Said Sakura.

Kakashi looked around noticing for the first time that he was in a room and noticed that he was lying on a blanket and covered up. "Where are we?" he asked weakly.

Naruto responded "We're at the old farts house. We made him carry you here after you passed out."

"Damn near threw out my back too." said Tazuna who was sitting near the door. "And don't call me an old fart!"

"We have bigger things to deal with than the old fart right now" said Sasuke seriously.

"I'm not an old fart!"

Kakashi ignored him and asked "And what would that be?"

The three genin looked at each other before Sakura said "We think Zabuza may be alive."

The atmosphere in the room instantly became serious. Kakashi's eye hardened and he asked "And your sure about this?"

Sakura nodded "Positive, it was bugging me all the way here that hunter Nin used senbon needles to kill Zabuza. Then I remembered something I read about how pressure points could be used to fake death."

"So you think that the Hunter Nin is an accomplice of Zabuza." Concluded Kakashi. Receiving a nod from Sakura Kakashi closed his eye for a moment in thought.

Opening his eye he said "It seems like your right Sakura, which means that we'll start training tomorrow."

All three genin raised an eyebrow and asked "training for what?"

Kakashi eye smiled "Why to take down Zabuza of course."

Sasuke scoffed "Why bother? We beat him easily enough this time."

"Because Sasuke this time we caught him off guard next time he'll be ready."

Sasuke sighed "Fine but you better teach us something useful."

"Of course!" chirped Kakashi with an eye smile.

Suddenly the door opened and a small boy in a yellow shirt and green overalls wearing a striped white hat came in.

"Oh, everyone this is my super grandson Inari. Inari these are the super ninjas here to help us free our land." Said Tazuna.

Inari sneered "It doesn't matter your all gonna die anyway." He said before running out of the room.

There was an awkward silence before Sasuke spoke up. " Wow what a little bitch."

"Sasuke!"

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a clearing the hunter Nin stopped and placed Zabuza's body on the ground.

"This should be far enough." He said to himself.

He leaned down to cut the bandages from Zabuza's face but Zabuza's hand stopped him.

"I can do it myself Haku." He said as he sat up and tore the needles out of his throat.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that Zabuza-sama." Spoke Haku.

"It'll be fine now, help me stand up."

As Haku helped Zabuza up he told him "It will take about a week or so to get your body back at full strength."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes" Zabuza snarled "Next time I see Kakashi and those brats I'll crush them!"

XXXXXXXX

The next day team 7 were standing outside, albeit with Kakashi on crutches, near some trees.

"Ok team starting today we will learn…to climb trees." Chirped Kakashi.

After getting up from their face faults Sakura said "That's it? Climbing trees? We can already do that."

"Ah but can you do it without using your hands?"

That caught their attention. Sakura stepped forward and said "I don't think that Sasuke and I need this lesson Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "And why would that be?"

"Because we can fly."

That caught Kakashi off-guard "You can…fly?" He deadpanned.

Getting nods from his students he said "Bullshit. I'll believe the lasers and the lightning and all the other stuff but you can't fly."

Sakura gave a little smile while Sasuke smirked before they both jump high in the air and proceeded to float there.

Naruto looked at the two floating above his head and snorted "show-offs."

Kakashi's jaw dropped and his eye widened so much that he thought that it might fall out of his head. They were _flying_. _Without_ chakra. To save his sanity Kakashi's brain decided to shut down for a moment.

While Kakashi stood there and stared dumbly Sasuke and Sakura landed on the ground. When Kakashi didn't move after a while Naruto walked over and poked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Huh what? Wait can you fly?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope. Waters more my thing."

Regaining some composure Kakashi coughed and said " Well regardless your all going to learn how to tree climb since it increases chakra capacity and control."

Handing the three each a kunai he proceed to tell them how to do it. "You might want to get a running start because this can be difficult. First focus chakra into your feet, then when you put your foot onto the tree focus on making it stick. Too little you fall off, too much you get blown off. Sakura first then Sasuke then Naruto."

Sakura took a deep breath and ran towards her tree. Once she got there she put her foot on it and began to run up it she made it quite high before she had to stop and land on a branch.

"Very good. Your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke ran forwards swiftly running up the tree and making it about half as high as Sakura before the tree bark cracked and he jumped off.

"Not bad. You're up Naruto."

Naruto grinned and took off towards the tree. He put his foot on the bark…

And the entire tree exploded.

Everyone stared in shock at the small splintered stump which was all that remained of the tree.

"Uhhhh….oops?"

"Naruto" Kakashi began "what the hell did you do?"

"All I did was put some chakra into my feet." Said Naruto.

"Well how much did you put?"

"Too much obviously." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

Kakashi sighed. "Try again on that tree over there." He then pointed to a random tree.

"Ok."

***BOOM***

Kakashi sighed again "It's going to be a long day."

XXXXXXXX

***BOOM***

"Darn."

***BOOM***

"Crap."

***BOOM***

"Damnit!"

***BOOM***

"Shit!"

***BOOM***

"FUCK!"

***KA-BOOM***

"OH COME ON ALREADY!"

XXXXXXXX

This pattern continued for a few days until Naruto finally began to get the hang of it. Team 7 was eating dinner with Tazuna's family when it happened.

Naruto was talking to his teammates about Zabuza. " Man I hope he shows up soon."

Sakura quirked a brow "And why would you want that?"

"The faster he gets here the faster we can kick his ass again." This got a giggle from Sakura and a snort from Sasuke.

Finally Inari could take no more and slammed his hand down on the table gaining everyone's attention.

"I can't stand it!" the boy yelled "You come here acting like you don't have a care in the world! You all don't know what it is to suffer! You've probably never lost anyone in your lives!"

Suddenly he was picked up and slammed against the wall by an angered Naruto "Brats like you should keep their Goddamn mouths shut, especially when they don't know what the hell their talking about!" before he stormed out of the house followed quickly by an equally pissed Sasuke.

Sakura cut her eyes at a shaken Inari before she turned to Kakashi and said "I'll find Naruto you find Sasuke." Before running out of the house.

Inari snapped out of his shock and started to cry before running upstairs, his mother, tsunami quickly following after him.

Kakashi stood and walked out the door at a brisk pace without saying a word.

As Tazuna sat at the table alone all he could do was sigh "what a mess…"

XXXXXXXX

It was quite easy to follow Sasuke; all Kakashi had to do was follow the smell of burnt trees. He soon found Sasuke ripping chunks out of trees and frying them with his lightning.

"Sasuke" Kakashi began before Sasuke held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it Hatake right now I just want to be left alone."

"Are you sure?" Seeing the Golden clad boy tense Kakashi decided to back off. "Alright come find me if you want to talk." And with that Kakashi turned around back towards Tazuna's house inwardly hoping that Sakura had more luck then he did.

XXXXXXXX

It wasn't hard to figure out where Naruto had went; all she had to do was follow the angry roars and the trail of destroyed trees. Sakura found him in a clearing; tearing trees out from the ground and ripping them apart.

She approached him slowly and softly called out his name.

Naruto spun around teeth bared orange eyes lit up like a blazing inferno. "What." He spat.

Slowly Sakura put a hand on his cheek and the fire died from his eyes. "It's ok." She said as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Why?" croaked Naruto, his voice raspy from his angry roars. "Out of all my memories why am I not allowed to forget that one?"

"Shhhhh…Inari's just a kid; he doesn't know any better, don't let what he said bother you."

Naruto took several deep breaths and slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura returning the hug.

"Thank you, I know we've had some tough times but, really I'm glad you're here." Naruto said after a few minutes.

They slowly released each other and smiled at one another. "Come on lets head back" said Sakura.

Naruto shook his head "I think I'll stay out here tonight, you know keep my head clear."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto just nodded his head and plopped down on the grass. "Night."

"Good night Naruto." Whispered Sakura as she walked back to the house.

XXXXXXXX

Once back at the house to meet up with Kakashi who had just had a brief but good talk with Inari.

"What did you tell him?" asked Sakura.

"I just told him that Sasuke and Naruto had very hard lives but instead of crying about it the decided to do something about it. It seemed to have worked. Speaking of those two how did things go with Naruto?"

Sakura gave a soft smile "They went ok. He's calmed down some but he sleeping outside tonight to keep a clear head. What about Sasuke?"

"What about me?" said Sasuke as he walked in through the door.

"Better?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke just grunted and nodded his head.

"Well then" began Kakashi "I say we all turn in for the night." And with that team 7 went to their beds and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto was fast asleep in the clearing when he felt someone approach him. As they got closer he sprung to his feet and pinned them to the ground, only to find that it was a rather effeminate civilian he had pinned.

"Oops sorry." Naruto apologized "you kinda startled me."

"It's ok." Said the boy as he sat up. "My Name is Haku."

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you. Say what are you doing here anyways?"

Haku smiled " I'm gathering some herbs to help heal a precious person of mine. Would you like to help?"

"Sure why not?"

As the two began gathering herbs Haku asked Naruto "Do you have any precious people?"

"Yes…yes I do." Stated Naruto without hesitation.

"That's good always hold those people close to your heart. For when a person has something that they want to protect, that is when they become truly strong."

After they finished picking the herbs the two parted ways; Haku's words ringing in Naruto's head.

XXXXXXXX

That next day, having finished their training the previous night, team 7 prepared to go guard Tazuna at the bridge. That is all but one of them.

"Naruto! Wake up!" shouted Kakashi as he knocked on Naruto's door.

"Just leave him be Kakashi-sensei. He'll catch up when he wakes up." Said Sakura.

Kakashi sighed "Fine lets go then." As his team plus Tazuna walked towards the bridge. As they got there they saw that the bridge was covered in a heavy mist and that all of Tazuna's workers had either killed or knocked out.

Tazuna ran to one of the still alive workers and woke him up before asking who did this. The man's only response was "Demons.." before he fell unconscious.

"Well well look who decided to finally show up eh Haku?" came the voice of Zabuza. He hadn't changed much besides his arm warmers were different and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt.

Team 7 tensed as the saw the Hunter Nin, Haku, appear next to Zabuza.

As Zabuza was scanning his opponents he noticed that one of them was missing. "Where's the blond one?"

"Doesn't matter." Sneered Sasuke "We don't need him to crush insects like you."

Zabuza bristled. "Haku take care of the one with the big mouth, brothers" He said as the demon bros. appeared beside him. "Take care of the girl. Hatake is mine."

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and said to his students "This might be a tough fight guys stay on your guard."

And after a brief moment of silence both sides charged and the battle began.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the sound of screaming. Bolting from his bed he ran downstairs to find Inari charging two men with swords with a knife. The two men had swords and were preparing to cut Inari down when Naruto dashed in and in a blur of motion impaled the two with his hands.

"Naruto!" cried Inari and his mother, who was tied up.

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asked as he began to untie Tsunami. "Who were those two?"

"They were Gato's men. They were here to kidnap me to stop father from building the bridge." Said Tsunami.

"Was that all of them?" Naruto questioned.

"No there were more outside."

Peeking outside Naruto counted at least thirty mercenaries. "Ok find some place to hide I'll take care of this." And without another word he stepped outside.

The thugs noticed him and one said " Hey kid get out of our way or we'll kill ya!" receiving a cheer from his fellow thugs.

His response was a Kunai to the head killing him instantly. This angered the other men as the charged Naruto.

Naruto just grinned.

Lunging forward Naruto ripped the nearest man's head off before kicking it into another man crushing his chest. He then ducked a spear and activating his heat cutter split a man in half.

He then plunged his hand through another man's head. He then began swinging with reckless abandon; crushing and cutting limbs with every swing.

One mercenary with a pair of brass knuckles got in close and tried to hit him.

Naruto simply leaned forwards and ripped the man's throat out with his teeth.

Soon there were only 5 thugs left. Panicking only for Naruto to decapitate them all with a single swing.

Seeing that it was all clear he ran back to the house to tell Inari and his mother that it was safe, before leaving to go to the bridge hoping his teammates were ok.

XXXXXXXX

As that was happening Sakura was facing off against the demon bros. They dashed at her and tried to attack from each side but she duck their blows and pulled them off balance so they head butted each other. She then swept them off their feet and shot them with lasers, blasting them to opposite sides of the bridge.

The brothers recovered and both began to do hand signs. Behind each of them a large water dragon appeared and rushed at Sakura who back flipped out of the way. The dragons continued to chase her until she shot a laser at them causing them to disperse.

However one of the brothers used this for cover and tried to take her head off. She bent backwards to dodge the blow only for the other brother to come at her. She dodged the attack by dropping to the ground completely and firing a laser straight up into his head killing him.

The other brother, enraged by this tried to impale her but she managed to redirect his own attack into his face killing him as well.

Sakura sighed and ran over to Tazuna to protect him in case anyone tried something.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Haku, the fight was not going well for Haku. Sasuke was just too strong in close quarters and Haku's senbon wouldn't even pierce his skin! Quickly Haku tried his Ice Needles but Sasuke just flew upwards and dodged them to Haku's amazement. Desperately Haku pulled out his ultimate technique; the crystal ice mirrors. Quickly melding with the mirrors Haku formed a blade of ice on his hand and dashed towards Sasuke.

To his shock Sasuke didn't dodge but flew right towards him hand encased in lightning. It was too late to pull back so their attacks clashed before Haku's gave way and Sasuke cut off his arm.

Haku screamed in pain as he crashed to the floor.

Sasuke walked up to him slowly grinning savagely. "Is this all you can do? How pathetic."

'_Forgive me...Zabuza-sama.' _Thought Haku as he knew he could not win. Suddenly he sensed something and dived into a nearby mirror.

As the icy dome around him began to crumble Sasuke chuckled darkly "No matter where you run I'll find you…" he said as he walked into the mist.

XXXXXXXX

While that was happening Kakashi and Zabuza were clashing; kunai against sword. Kakashi was irritated that his Sharingan wasn't as effective in this mist. Their fight soon became one of stealth with Zabuza attacking with hit and runs and Kakashi countering.

After getting cut Kakashi had an idea he called out "We're both busy people Zabuza so why don't we end this with one move?"

"I'm intrigued Kakashi, go ahead and try if you can." Zabuza's voice echoed from all around.

Swiping a little blood off his clothes he then pulled out a scroll and swiped the blood on it before slamming it into the ground and calling out "Fang pursuit Jutsu!"

Where Zabuza was standing several large dogs jumped out of the ground and latched onto him causing the mist to dissipate.

"Now I'll finish you off with my one original technique." Said Kakashi taking a stance and grabbing his arm as lightning began to gather in his palm.

"Lightning Blade!" He cried as he dashed towards Zabuza. However just before he struck him Haku appeared between the two taking the blow for Zabuza.

Kakashi's dogs dispelled and Zabuza swung at Kakashi with his sword almost bisecting Haku in the process as Kakashi jumped back.

"You'd go through him after he sacrificed himself just to get to me?" Kakashi demanded with a narrowed eye.

"Why not?" Questioned Zabuza "he was just a tool."

He then dashed towards Kakashi who spun around him and jabbed two kunai into his arms, rendering them useless.

Just then the rest of team 7, including the recently arrived Naruto, converged towards Zabuza.

"Give up Zabuza; you've lost." Said Kakashi.

"Indeed he has." spoke a new voice everyone turned to see Gato with a hoard of thugs with him.

"Some demon you turned out to be. If anything your more like a baby demon." Sneered Gato

"Well looks like there's no need for us to fight anymore eh Kakashi? Would you mind handing me a kunai?" Zabuza said as he tore the bandages around his mouth revealing it.

"Sure." Kakashi said somberly as he tossed the Kunai to Zabuza who caught it with his mouth.

Zabuza took off running towards Gato, the silhouette of a demon trailing behind him.

Gato panicked and ran towards the back of his thugs trying to get away from Zabuza, who began slicing his way through the hoard, taking many wounds along the way, until he got to Gato and cut his head off.

He then turned and glared at the thugs, which made them turn tail and run, before collapsing to the ground.

Kakashi walked over to the man only to find that he was already dead.

He bowed his head in silence and covered his Sharingan before walking back to his team, just as Inari and the villagers arrived.

"Is Gato…" Inari hesitantly asked Naruto.

Naruto Nodded and said "Yeah…Gato is dead."

There was a slight pause before all the villagers erupted in cheers. This caused team 7, even Sasuke to break out in small smiles.

The battle was over and wave was free.

XXXXXXXX

With Gato gone it only took about a month for the bridge to be complete, and then it came time for team7 to leave.

As they walked away Inari asked his grandfather "What are we going to name the bridge?"

Tazuna thought for a moment before declaring "I know why don't we call it the four heroes' bridge?" getting cheers of approval decided it.

Hopefully this bridge would stand for generations to come.

XXXXXXXX

After team 7 was far enough Kakashi stopped and said "Alright I think this is far enough." He turned around and pulled out two kunai and got in a battle stance "Now just who or what in the hell are you three?"

XXXXXXXX

**Woot! The wave arc is done. Now we can get to the good part, chunin exams here we come!**

**On a side note I want you all to know no didn't forget to put things like Kaiza's story and Zabuza's change of heart in here because I changed team 7. Changing the characters means that things will happen differently than canon. Also I didn't want my wave arc to be completely the same as almost every other wave arc out there.**

**On a second note yes this story is Naruto/Sakura but I'm trying to make sure that it's not the focus of the story and that for the most part it's pretty subtle. Yes Sasuke will have a love interest, no I will spoil who it is.**

**And finally next chapter we learn just why team 7 has their powers and set the stage for something dangerous. Also pop quiz! In the upcoming Legendary pictures Godzilla movie tell me who you want to see Godzilla fight and why.**

**Later**


End file.
